In flip-chip packaging, a device fabricated in one position is turned “upside down,” before electrically connecting signal pads to the surface of a board or other substrate. Ideally, a flip-chip package, when mounted on a surface, has a footprint that is a similar size to the size of the chip itself. That is, a flip-chip package lacks a radial pattern of electrical connection around the chip package that increase the footprint of the chip package because the signal pads located on the mounting surface of the chip directly connect to the board. A problem occurs however when implementing certain MEMS devices in a flip-chip package. The MEMS device layer is typically formed as a top layer of the flip-chip package before it is flipped. In MEMS devices, the thickness of the MEMS layer can be substantially thick. Because of this substantial thickness, when the package is flipped, signal pads located on the substrate on which the MEMS device is formed may be too far from the top surface of the board to effectively bond with the surface of board to which the MEMS device is being mounted.